The Greatest Evil
by Destineylegend
Summary: Sequel to Mewtwo's Cold Heart. In this story, a new evil emerges from within Mewtwo, and the smashers must face him and his new army and allies in the exciting new story. Better summary inside, same pairings as the last story, might add more later, R&R.


Disclaimer: I only own my version of characters named Cyber Mewtwo, and Shadow Mewtwo.

Summary: The sequel to Mewtwo's Cold Heart. This time, Mewtwo learns that keeping your anger away is not enough. And a new creature is born by it, and he has a vendetta against Mewtwo, and he plans on carrying it through. Teaming up with Giovanni, he gets the man to find a mysterious stone, while the new evil prepares the 24 most powerful warriors ever, next to the stone that is. Can the heroes survive this new threat from the greatest evil in the entire universe. The battle of all time is about to begin, and Mewtwo plans on stopping it, but even with his friends, can he actually win. The battle begins in this ultimate story. Pairings: MewtwoxSamus, Y.LinkxNana, ZeldaxLink, KirbyxJigglypuff, and PeachxMario.

A/N: Well, heres a sequel to my previous fic, I try some humor in this story, but I don't know if it's good. The summary might not sound too good, but I'm night very good at writing summaries, I just hope you read the story. It's going to be good, I promise. Well, please read and review, enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

Mewtwo used his mind to slowly open the door to his room. He then entered into the pitch dark of his small room, and glanced around quickly. He floated forward a ways, and to the right of the bed. He turned back briefly and used his mind to close the door, throwing the entire room into darkness. He then turned his attention to the front of him, and reached out for the lamp with his mind, which he found. Quickly turning it on, he was able to put some light into the darkness. He floated over to the window, and pushed the curtains to the side, letting the glow from the moon shine through the windows. The smashers had a let party after the conclusion of the battles. He talked long into the night with his new friends. He hung out with Samus most of the time, and found it really enjoyable. The kid smashers made fun of them being together, which caused Mewtwo to chase them around the entire party room. The kids laughed the whole time, they then had to go to bed and Mewtwo ended up just sitting by Samus until the end of the party.

Mewtwo then walked her to her designated room, gave her a goodbye kiss, and then he left for his own room. Not mentioning it to anyone, Mewtwo had been feeling odd lately. Like something inside him was trying to get out, he felt like this through the whole party, and didn't know what to do. "I'll go see Dr. Mario tomorrow," Mewtwo grumbled as he floated back to the bed and prepared to lie down. He stopped near the edge though, and his eyes widened slightly. He grasped his chest, and began to shake like he was in pain. His brain was screaming as loud as it could, making Mewtwo fall to the ground as both his brain and chest began surging with pain. "What the hell," Mewtwo groaned after awhile. "What is happening?" The lamp flickered off, and the curtains closed, placing the room into its usual form, complete darkness. Mewtwo glanced around in a frantic way, he had no clue what was happening. _How did the light go out? How did the curtains close? _Mewtwo asked himself quickly. He fell face down onto the ground and his vision began to glow black. He let out the first scream he has ever done, his body shaking with more pain than anything he's ever felt in his entire life.

Mewtwo began to groan now, and everything was disappearing. "Help," he mumbled. His body shook violently again and he screamed, this was a pain he never wanted to feel, but he was now, and it was scaring him. He felt something begin to shift near where his heart was, and he grimaced in pain. "W-What's….h-happening…t-to…me?" he managed. He screamed again, and he finally slipped into unconsciousness, wondering the whole time what was inside his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo opened his eyes to find himself in a place of pure darkness, the only thing he could see was himself. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he glanced around. He turned slightly and saw a figure that looked just like him, but a little bit different. This creature had purple markings on his body, which was colored an eerie black color. The eyes of his attacker were light red, which made him look more demonic. "Who the hell are you?!" Mewtwo snapped at the creature.

"Why Mewtwo, I'm you," the creature answered softly.

"Ya right," Mewtwo chuckled. "I don't look anything like that."

"Because, I'm your dark half," the creature said. "I'm the manifestation of the darkness that you locked away in your heart."

"Well, are you mad or something? Now that I'm not hurting anymore people. You caused me a lot of pain," Mewtwo growled at the creature.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was causing any pain," the creature laughed slightly. He then lifted his hands and smirked. Mewtwo suddenly felt his body break out in pain, causing him to knee down in the darkness. "Tell me, am I causing you pain now." The creature's voice changed from soft and calm, to angry and venomous, which scared Mewtwo. He tried to stop the pain, but found he couldn't. "I hate you for ruining my life, making me watch from the sidelines."

"I didn't want to be angry at people anymore, I learned to trust them now," Mewtwo moaned.

"And I care how!" the creature roared. "I plan on getting out of here, and with you so weak, this will be easier said than done." The creature lifted his hands up and slammed Mewtwo into the darkness. He then began to charge a black ball of pure hatred and shot it at the defenseless Mewtwo. The attack hit its attended target, and blasted the Pokemon across the area. "Give up," the creature taunted.

"N-N-Never," Mewtwo groaned. The creature smirked and lifted Mewtwo high into the air, and then slammed him hard into the ground.

"That takes care of that," the creature sighed. A black ball formed around him and he floated into the air. "Now, it's time I got out of here." With Mewtwo out cold, his defenses around his mind was gone, and made it easier for him to exit the domain. He closed his eyes, and his body began to disappear. He was finally leaving this god-awful prison, and it was about time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark vapor surrounded the unconscious form of the down Mewtwo, and took shape into its original form, the creature from Mewtwo's own soul. The creature glanced down and smirked at his previous container. "So long you pathetic excuse for a Pokemon." The creature turned to the window and blasted out into the night, letting a cold wind float into the room. Before he could leave however, he heard someone step into the room. Glancing back, he saw a blond hair female in a blue battle suit. "Who are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you? And what did you do to Mewtwo," the female growled. The creature backed up slightly. _Why is she angry? Wait, she's the one who Mewtwo fell in love with, and who in turn fell in love with him. No wonder she's mad. Hell hath no fury like a woman's anger, or scorn, it didn't matter, _the creature thought to himself.

"To answer the first question, you can call me Shadow Mewtwo," the creature began. "And I'm part of your pathetic boyfriend's body, or used to be. I just knocked him out so I could escape." S. Mewtwo noticed the girl, Samus was her name, pull out a gun and aimed it at him.

"I'll make you pay," Samus growled. S. Mewtwo grinned slightly, lifting his hand up, he shot a shockwave of dark energy which threw Samus out of the doorway, and hard into the wall, leaving an indent of her figure be hind.

"Such a pity, I wonder what you see in that weak Pokemon," S. Mewtwo chuckled. "You could come with me, I'm much more powerful, and better looking."

"I-I-I'll pass," Samus groaned.

"Very well," S. Mewtwo sighed. "I'll leave now then." He turned back to the window, and disappeared into the coldness of night, leaving behind a hurt Samus and an unconscious Mewtwo. All in all, it was a great day to be evil. As he was disappearing, Samus was moving over to Mewtwo, her hand reaching out for him. Her back was still in pain from S. Mewtwo's shockwave attack, and it made her wince slightly. Her hands found Mewtwo and she turned him over. Placing his head into her lap, she started touching it softly, the skin cold to the touch.

"Dr. Mario!" Samus screamed into the night, and heard the sound of footsteps running towards her. Hopefully he could make him better, she hoped. Her eyes glanced to the side as she saw Dr. Mario enter the doorway.

"What's wrong?" the doctor questioned. Samus looked behind him, and saw the other smashers approach the hallway.

"I don't know how to explain it, but all I do know is that I found Mewtwo like this, and I don't know what's wrong," Samus explained.

"Bring him to my office, we will talk there," Dr. Mario said. Samus nodded and prepared to lift up Mewtwo, when Roy and Link both lifted the Pokemon up into the air.

"Don't worry Samus, we got him," Link said with a smile.

"Leave the carrying to the big boys," Roy said with a boyish grin.

"Thanks," Samus said. She watched as they followed Dr. Mario out of the room. She started to get up when she fell back to her knees, her back stinging slightly.

"Need help my precious?" Captain Falcon asked, a grin on his face.

"I rather gag myself," Samus moaned as she tried to get back up, which she succeeded.

"Come on, I know you can't resist my good looks," C. Falcon said with a wink. Samus growled at the man before pounding him hard into the wall with her fist.

"I'll never ever fall in love with a pervert like you!" Samus roared.

"I'm not a pervert," C. Falcon moaned.

"Oh yeah, then why did I catch you peeking on me all those times when I was taking a bath, took all my self control not to kill you right there you pervert!" Samus ranted. She turned quickly and marched down after the others. "You should take that pervert down to medical wing as well, I'm afraid he'll have a broken skull and some ribs now!"

"With pleasure," Zelda and Peach said with a glint in their eye.

"I can help too right," Nana piped in. They were the only three left after the incident, she wanted to got with Young Link, but didn't want to miss the spectacle.

"Sure, let's all help him down," Zelda grinned. The three girls each grabbed him, and C. Falcon began too whine softly.

"Help me," C. Falcon muttered as he was forcefully and painfully dragged him down to the medical wing. His ribs breaking even more and he also got brand new wounds to his body. And now, he was crying like a big baby.

"Shut up pervert, this is what you get for spying on all of us," Peach scolded.

"Ya, and don't say you would never, because we caught you," Zelda warned.

"You even peeked on me why I was in the bath with the other girls," Nana shrieked at him.

"Ya, she's a kid you freaking pervert," Zelda snarled. This trip was going to be the most painful thing C. Falcon ever felt, and that's what the three girls planned. Which proved one fact to the world, that woman, and girls for that matter, are scary when they are mad, really scary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giovanni sat in his chair, a bored expression on his face. He heard someone enter and glanced to the doorway, and saw a Team Rocket member standing there. "Sir, your new Pokemon are ready."

"Are they functioning normally?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes, your army of Cyber Mewtwo are ready to go," the Team Rocket member saluted.

"Very good," Giovanni nodded as he dismissed the man. When the member left, he stood up slowly and walked over to his window that overlooked the lab. In straight an even lines were a grand total of 24 Mewtwo look a likes. The only difference being they were covered in armor, and given the name of Cyber Mewtwo. They were each plugged in and ready for their test run tomorrow. He turned slightly to his strongest one, the leader of the Cyber Mewtwo which stood in his office. "Almost time to play." He suddenly felt a chill and glanced around quickly, until he saw a dark vapor appear.

"What the hell?" Giovanni asked himself.

"Hello, I'm Shadow Mewtwo," the new arrival said.

"S-Shadow M-Mewtwo," Giovanni stammered.

"Yes, I heard you wanted revenge on Mewtwo, and I do too. So I thought we could work together," S. Mewtwo said. "I just need the help from your Cyber Mewtwo's, and you of course."

"What do you need?" Giovanni asked.

"I require a special stone, which will allow me to create my own army, which can help you and your Cyber Mewtwo's conquer the world," S. Mewtwo replied. Giovanni placed his fingers on his chin and began to think. "Do we have a deal?" S. Mewtwo asked after awhile. Giovanni nodded and extended his hand, and S. Mewtwo grasped it and gave it a firm shake.

"Deal," Giovanni finally said.

"Then let's prepare for the attack," S. Mewtwo said. "You get the stone; I'll prepare your Cyber Mewtwo's for the battle, does that work."

"Sure," Giovanni said. "I would ask that the strongest Cyber Mewtwo accompanies me."

"Fine, just return with the stone," S. Mewtwo said. He lifted his hand and a map appeared of a dark vapor. "Use this." Giovanni nodded and turned to his Cyber Mewtwo, and then they left quickly. S. Mewtwo turned back to the 24 warriors below him. "Let the fun begin." S. Mewtwo laughed slightly at that as he teleported down to ground level, and began the preparations. With any luck, they would assault the smasher's mansion in a week's time, and he would be able to defeat Mewtwo for good. He thought silently to himself, these warriors were expendable, when he got the stone, he would create the 25 strongest warriors ever to battle the smashers, and he couldn't wait. His revenge was nearing completion, after a few weeks of being imprisoned by Mewtwo; he was finally ready for some payback.

* * *

A/N: That was the prologue to my new story. In the first chapter, it's a week later, and S. Mewtwo's plan begins. Can the smashers defeat the Cyber Mewtwo, and what lies inside these monsters, what did the stone do to them? And what new evil will be formed? Read to find out in the next edition of The Greatest Evil. Cya next time, and please review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks again for reading. 


End file.
